gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles episodes
Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles Season 1 *'Chapter 1' - Prologue *'Chapter 2' - Ash Part 1: Truth *'Chapter 3' - Elizabeth Part 1: Sympathy *'Chapter 4' - Ash Part 2: Forced Evolution *'Chapter 5' - Elizabeth Part 2: Happiness *'Chapter 6' - Meeting Saji & Louise *'Chapter 7' - Training with Elizabeth *'Chapter 8' - Forced Evolution, part 2 *'Chapter 9' - Elizabeth's First Day *'Chapter 10' - Celestial Being *'Chapter 11' - Ash's Exhaustion *'Chapter 12' - Happy Birthday, Ash! *'Chapter 13' - The Cyber-Newtype *'Chapter 14' - The Sacred Lightning War begins! *'Chapter 15' - Destroy the Supply Line! *'Chapter 16' - Amuro & Lacus to the rescue! *'Chapter 17' - The Scion of the Night *'Chapter 18' - Attack at Onyx Town *'Chapter 19' - Sidetracked *'Chapter 20' - Shane vs. Travis Part 1: Betrayal *'Chapter 21' - Shane vs. Travis Part 2: My Enemy is My Friend *'Chapter 22' - Aoi Enters the Fight! *'Chapter 23' - Believe in Yourself, Elizabeth! *'Chapter 24' - The ASO's Second Strike *'Chapter 25' - This is No Zaku! Season 2 *'Chapter 26' - First Time in Space *'Chapter 27' - Jack Doesn't Mess Around! *'Chapter 28' - The Holo-Illumini's Counterattack *'Chapter 29' - Celestial Being's support *'Chapter 30' - Sean's Advantage *'Chapter 31' - Saji: Pilot of the ASO Gundam *'Chapter 32' - The New Gundam *'Chapter 33' - Bring in the Emerald Gundam! *'Chapter 34' - The Return of Gerald *'Chapter 35' - Axis Enters the War *'Chapter 36' - War and Peace *'Chapter 37' - Emerald & Sapphire *'Chapter 38' - Eye of The Storm *'Chapter 39' - The Colony Laser: Firestorm *'Chapter 40' - Gerald Strikes Back *'Chapter 41' - It's Worthless, Gerald! Axis Retreats *'Chapter 42' - Teresa Returns! *'Chapter 43' - Emily's Sacrifice *'Chapter 44' - Ash's Tears *'Chapter 45' - Survival: Ash's Encouragement *'Chapter 46' - Reid Enters the Fight! *'Chapter 47' - The Pulse of the Stars *'Chapter 48' - Fire the Colony Laser! *'Chapter 49' - Final Battle! Ash vs. William Part 1: Unforgiven *'Chapter 50' - Final Battle! Ash vs. William Part 2: Love is the Pursuit of the Skies Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles E2 Phase 1: Weiss *'Chapter 1' - The Green Blaze *'Chapter 2' - Sovereign Serenity *'Chapter 3' - Memoirs of a Brother and Sister *'Chapter 4' - A Twisted Reality *'Chapter 5' - The Return of Jack & Serena! *'Chapter 6' - Combat and Preparation *'Chapter 7' - Sorrowful Reunion *'Chapter 8' - The Innovators' First Strike *'Chapter 9' - Enter: Ribbons Almark *'Chapter 10' - Enter: Gundam Weiss & Noir *'Chapter 11' - Rebellion of the A-Laws *'Chapter 12' - Memento Mori *'Chapter 13' - *'Chapter 14' - Operation: Destroy Memento Mori *'Chapter 15' - *'Chapter 16' - Graham vs. Ash *'Chapter 17' - Teresa's Concern *'Chapter 18' - The Return of Soran! *'Chapter 19' - Elizabeth's Courage *'Chapter 20' - Attack of The Innovators *'Chapter 21' - Ash Returns! *'Chapter 22' - The Knights of the Zodiac *'Chapter 23' - *'Chapter 24' - *'Chapter 25' - Rebirth of War Phase 2: Serenity *'Chapter 26' - *'Chapter 27' - *'Chapter 28' - *'Chapter 29' - Enter: ASO Gundam Mark II *'Chapter 30' - *'Chapter 31' - The Polaris Cannon *'Chapter 32' - *'Chapter 33' - Gundam Fight? or War? *'Chapter 34' - *'Chapter 35' - *'Chapter 36' - *'Chapter 37' - *'Chapter 38' - Elizabeth Kennedy: The Peacekeeper *'Chapter 39' - *'Chapter 40' - *'Chapter 41' - *'Chapter 42' - *'Chapter 43' - *'Chapter 44' - *'Chapter 45' - *'Chapter 46' - The Truth about Waltz *'Chapter 47' - Arisa's in Danger! Return of the Berserker Gundam! *'Chapter 48' - Awakening of the Berserker Gundam *'Chapter 49' - Save the Earth! The Final Battle begins! *'Chapter 50' - Believe in Yourself, Sho!